supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephesh
The children of Pagan are immortal beings that Pagan created, similar to how that God made the Angels, in order to assist the Primordial Beings in any task they might have, and to help protect younger beings such as Humans when they were created. History Shortly after Pagan came into existence, he decided to create a group similar to the angels that God had made, his own children which would assist the angels in protecting Humanity from threats such as the leviathans and monsters, sadly his children never got to fulfill this task, as The Darkness attacked, corrupted, and weakened them, giving Pagan's children delusions of Godhood, and erasing their memories of their original purpose and creator. Present Day In the years that passed, the Deities as they now called themselves became cruel, and uncaring to humanity except as ants to worship and give sacrifices to them, becoming in some ways worse than the monsters they were made to protect humans from. During the Apocalypse, a group of deities gathered in order to look for a way to stop the archangels from fighting, but, Mercury revealed their location to Lucifer, who appeared and slaughtered the group, unintentionally freeing that group from The Darkness' curse and allowing them to reincarnate as the beings they were intended to be. Upon The Darkness being released from his prison, Pagan asked a recently freed Michael to purify the remaining Deities, resulting in them finally returning to their original forms. Powers and Abilities The Children of Pagan have powers typical to supernatural beings, originally similar in power to that of seraphs, but were weakened upon being corrupted, many of their more unique abilities are ones that are left over from their original states, having been purified, they have their full power once more. * Immortality: As Deities, they can live forever as they are immune to aging and disease, most having been created at around the same time as the Angels. * Invulnerability: They are unharmed by conventional weaponry, and are immune to pain, common physical ailments, and disease. They can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings, and Divine weapons. * Super strength: They are exceedingly strong, with even the weakest of them being able to casually overpower most monsters and demons, and all humans. * Super stamina: Deities never tire regardless of what they go through. * Magic:''' '''Deities possess incredible magical powers and knowledge, with some being truly divine. A deity's specific powers and magic depend on what purpose it held before Corruption. * Sacrifice Empowerment (formerly) : Upon a sacrifice being given in their name, they gain a small amount of their original power for a time, with more sacrifices unlocking bigger portions. Having been recently purified, they have their full power once again, and requiring no more sacrifices. * Resurrection/Reincarnation (formerly) : Once a pagan deity is killed, they are cleansed of corruption and revived as they were originally made, now that all deities have been resurrected, they no longer have this power. Vulnerabilities Even though the Children of Pagan are still very powerful, they are weaker than they originally were and can be more easily harmed and killed. * Primordial Beings: The primordial beings are each capable of effortlessly annihilating pagan deities, even after they were purified. * Higher Angels: Despite most of them originally being on the level of a seraph, the pagans are now much weaker, with seraphs being capable of defeating most deities, and Archangels being capable of annihilating them. Now that they are purified, seraphs are mostly their equals, but archangels can still kill them. * High tier Demons (formerly) : While corrupted, Higher demons such as Abbadon, Lilith and Azazel are capable of harming and killing weaker deities. Once they were purified, only Knights of Hell could harm them. * High tier Monsters (formerly) : While they were corrupted, monsters such as Eve and the Leviathan were capable of overpowering and killing all but the strongest of deities, while Alphas are able to harm low to mid tier deities, now having been purified only Eve and Leviathan can harm, but not kill them. * Wooden Stakes (formerly) : Pagan, with the assistance of Oberon created a method for weaker beings to kill and purify them with wooden stakes given specific ingredients, having been purified, this is no longer a weakness for them. * Divine Weapons: Weapons such as The First Blade, Pagan's Blade, Death's Scythe, Angel blades and their own weapons are capable of killing deities * Lack of Sacrifices (formerly) : When they were corrupted, a lack of sacrifices will made them weaker over time, potentially to the point that a low level demon or monster could match and kill them. Category:Deities Category:Species Category:Fanon Characters Category:Organizations Category:Season 1 Villains Category:Season 3 Villains Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 11 Characters